At Last We Meet Again
by Tiana
Summary: My first real 3 x4/4x3 fic. Very shounen-ai (romance..*sigh*) 1x2/2x1 cameo as well.


At Last We Meet Again  
--------------------------  
  
Notes: Don't own Gundam Wing, wish I did. I am not a great typer, So...Don't mind the typos ^_^'.   
---- This happens 4 months after Endless Waltz (the OAV series) is over (meaning its AC 197, me thinks).  
  
This Fic is dedicated to one of the biggest Quatre and Trowa fan I know, Dani (a.k.a. The Ionic Butterfly).  
----------------------------------  
  
Somehow things were different this time. The last time they'd seen each other, Mariemeia had lost, yet everyone parted on their own. Trowa to the circus with Cathy, and Quatre on a ship with the Manguanacs. Its was like saying goodbye forever, because even Heero had gone on. Heero wouldn't have left if all was not done.   
  
Quatre sat in one of the rooms on the ship, looking at the picture that had himself, and the rest of the Gundam pilots. A tear rolled down his red cheek. How he'd missed them. Sure they were not that close, but they were a team. Everyone belived in each other and thats how it worked. Quatre examined everyone in the picture. Duo was smiling, and had his arm around Heero, while Heero grunted about how annoying this was. Wufei was off to the side, so distant from then, but yet, so close. Trowa and himself were next to Heero and Duo. He was smiling, and Trowa...Trowa had that ever so sad look on his face. Had he always been so unhappy?, Quatre thought.  
  
Trowa had preformed great, as always. Cathy had thrown knives, and he'd stood there, unafriad if he was to get hit. She'd once told him to look afraid, but how could you look afraid to something that was not feared? Trowa sat down on a bucket, and took of the half smiling clown mask. He was lonely. He missed the battlefield. More importantly, he missed his comrades. He missed the blonde, sweet Quatre most of all.  
  
**  
  
The ship finally docked on the main land. Four cruel months of traveling by seas. Of course they'd taken they're sweet time, but still, it was nice to be back on land. The desert sand, the still, silent land, which did not rock and make you dizzy when it rained. Quatre was the first to get off that ship. He missed all that was on land, and he missed the one thing that was still in space. Trowa Barton. How he'd longed to find someone his age on that ship. There was only the Manguanacs: Older men, who were followers of Quatre. No one at all his age. It'd been a trip to get away from it all, but was this trip just to get his mind off all the things that had happened when they were up in space? He was born there, and wanted to return. But how do you tell the Manguanacs that you'd like to return home, when they've been so kind to you?  
  
Quatre knew how. You sit them all down, make them some tea, and announce your departure, telling them that you've been planning this for 4 months now, and you really appriciate all they've done, but now everything was peaceful. They could take a long awaited break, not having to dodge death at ever corner.  
  
And how do they react? They beg you not to go. But of course, Quatre is so sweet, maybe the sweetest person there is, and he tells them not to worry, and promises to return. How can you say no, when the boy has made up his mind? Can you say no? Would you say no? They couldn't. Not only could they not say no, they said good bye, because they trusted him, and he was unstopable now.  
  
No longer than 24 hours had went by, when Quatre had packed up his belonging and boarded a shuttle to the L4 colony cluster. He'd had many, many sisters so he'd stay with one of them. Perhaps he'd not goto L4. After his father's death, things were differnt there. OZ influenced, basically. Maybe, after all the thinking he'd done, he could visit one of his friends. That's what he'd do. He'd visity the L2 colony cluster to see Duo, the smiling guy, who everyone loved (Except maybe Relena Peacecraft).  
  
The L2 colony where Duo lived looked beautiful. You'd never be able to tell that Gundams had been here, or that this place was the home of the God of Death, Duo Maxwell. Not ever. Well maybe, Quatre thought, looking over at a dumb with many mechanical parts. It solely reminded him of what kinda of person Duo was. Resorceful, yet...Odd. He walked the streets of this colony, and now Quatre knew this was none other than Duo's home. Small, blue, and the car licence plate read "Shinigami" on it. Quatre gave a small grin, as he knew not all those letters would fit on a regular licence plate. Only one fit for Duo.  
  
Quatre approched the door and rung the bell. He waited patently for almost a minute, when Duo came, in a towel to the door.  
  
"Quatre!" Duo yelled. He'd probably have hugged Quatre, if not holding the towel on.  
"Duo, it's so nice to see you," Quatre said.  
Duo grinned. "How'd you guess this was where I lived?"  
"The car said it all."  
Duo laughed. "Come on in. I'll go tell Heero you're here. We'll get dressed and make you some tea."  
  
Quatre walked in and sat on the black, velvety couch Duo had owned. The televison was on, and of corse it was Saterday morning cartoons. Quatre laughed it off, and began to question what this all ment. Was Duo living with Heero, or were they sleeping together? Maybe both, of course. But why would the leave the woman they love behind? Duo had Hilde, and they seemed pretty happy, very happy last time they say him. Heero and Relena could work things out. They were fine last time he'd seen them as well. Heero had stopped threatening her, and she'd gotten less on his nerves.  
  
Duo came down stairs dressed in his usual black, priest-like outfit. Only he was not wearinh shoes. Quatre couldnt remember a time when Duo wasn't wearing shoes. Heero arrived shortly after, in his usual black spandex shorts and green tanktop. He, too, was not wearing shoes. Only socks. Quatre had not seen him without those sneakerboots on. Duo asked Quatre to come in their kitchen and they'd sit down and talk. Quatre nodded and sat down in their kitchen, which was all white. Almost as bad as a hospital. Maybe even worse. Duo started boiling watter for some tea, and He and Heero then sat down at the table aswell.  
  
"So, Quatre, How've you been?" Duo asked, in his usual voice.  
Quatre smiled. "The last four months I've been on a ship, and I've missed you guys alot."  
"A ship. Why on Earth were you on a ship?" Duo asked.  
"Trying to get my mind off everything. It was boring, and it didn't work. Having all that time on my hands just made things worse."  
Heero grunted. "Well what do you expect when you have those Manguanacs hanging all around you and doing all the work for you?"  
"That's true. How about you guys? What's been going on? Where are Hilde and Relena?" Quatre asked, trying to get them to stop talking about him, and find out what they were doinf, which is what he really wanted to know at the moment.   
"Relena is too important for me," Heero said, in his usual, expressionless tone.  
"Hilde and I are just friends! I swear!" Duo said.  
Quatre smiled. "And what about you two?"  
Duo blushed, and Heero gave a slight grin. Duo replied though. "Yeah. It's an 'us' now."  
"That's really sweet. Never thought about you two being a couple."  
Heero shrugged. "Us either. But we are."  
  
They all sat in slience, and then Duo finished making tea. He served it to Quatre and Heero, yet he went into his stash of juice boxes, and sat down. Quatre excused himself, and said he out to be going, but low and behold, another fellow pilot cam down. Wufei. Meaning that there could only be two explanations. They were all sleeping together, or Wufei was visiting. Quatre, after all this, did not want to find out. He left, and decided to visit the one person who he yerned to see.  
  
**  
  
Trowa was so bored. All the same, every day. Cathrine was such a boss to him. Do this, do that, cook, clean. She may have been his sister, but this life was becoming less of a shock. He's seen Duo's girlfriend Hilde there the otherday, without Duo. It'd be nice to see one of them. It really would have been nice. He missed them. He missed Quatre Winner, the cheery blonde that seemed so sweet. So he'd made some mistakes, hadn't they all? There was a knock on his bedroom door. It was probably Cathrine telling him he forgot to do something.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
It was the blonde haired pilot of Sandrock. Quatre. Quatre stood, in his usual khakis, vest, and whatnot with tears filling his eyes. Trowa fel his eyes tearing up too. Without words, the two hugged and and Trowa did something he'd never thought of himself doing. He kissed Quatre using tounge. And even stanger, Quatre returned the favor. They stopped soon, becaus each had something to say. You could tell.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre smiled. "It's so glad to see you. You don't even know how I've londed to see you. You just don't know. How I've spent nights just wondering what you were doing, eatting, saying, humming, whatever!"  
Trowa smiled. "At last, we meet again," he said. "And I do know how you've felt, because I've felt it too."  
  
Fin. 


End file.
